A blaze of beautiful cinder
by Jayfeathergal2020
Summary: Cinderkit is a beautiful kit she is cunning and strong. She has followers which leads to trouble but in the end will she make the right choice? Read to find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**PEROULOGE **

"Sweetpoppy you gave birth to a she-kit and two toms." Rainflower, the medicine cat, whispered

I looked down at my kits. The she-kit was beautiful. She had glossy gray and ginger fur. Her brother's were identical both ginger. Gingerpelt came threw the entrance.

"Is she alright? How are the kits?" He asked

"Look for yourself." Rainflower purred pointing her tail at Sweetpoppy and her three kits.

He looked at me and purred racing over towards me.

"Our kits are almost as beautiful as their Mother." He whispered

"One she-kit two toms." I murmured

"What should we name them?" He asked

"Well, I was thinking the youngest could be Firekit and his brother Flamekit." I answered

"What about the she-kit?" He wondered

"You name her." I replied sleeply

"Okay how about Cinderkit?" He mewed

My reply was a loving purr as I let sleep claim me.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Cinderkit watched her brothers play. She purred with amusement as Firekit fell overtop of Flamekit and made Tigerleaf trip. He looked at Cinderkit and growled

"Be careful 'cause when Im a warrior than deputy and then leader I'll make you do all the work!"

"Not unless I'm leader!" she retorted. She growled and leaped on him. She pinned him down easily and purred with pride.

"I win!" She declared.

"Not fair! I wasn't ready!" Firekit cried as mother, Sweetpoppy came.

"Get off your brother, Cinderkit!" She scolded.

It was so boring in the nursery. She and her brothers, Firekit and Flamekit, were five moons old! In one she would be in the apperentices den! _I'll be the best warrior!_ She vowed silently.

Suddenly there was a yowl of pain from the nursary and all heads snapped towards the nursary.

"Owlwhisker is kittening!" Ashsnake, her mate, yelled to Rainflower.

"Okay, I'm right here!" She replied.

Owlwhisker had two kits: Frostkit and Icekit. It has been about three days and thier eyes are already open and she was showing them around camp.

"And this is the elder's den. If or lucky and Brightapple is in a good mood she will tell you about Lightstar the great leader before Jaystar. She is sleeping right now, though." I mewed to Frostkit and Icekit. I've heard that story about a million times. Lightstar was one of the greatest leaders in the forest. She died saveing her clan and the rest from Darkstar. She was the new leader of the new Bloodclan and she tried to take the Lake from its' rightful owner the legondary clans: Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan.

* * *

**ME: Thankyou for the reveiws! I don't care if you give me tips just be polite and don't say: 'Wow this is crap! You stink at writing. Because it would hurt my feelings. =p**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Cinderpaw, show me your hunting crouch!" My mentor, Wetwillow, commanded. I got into the crouch, which was perfect.

"Well done!" She praised. I purred with satisfaction.

It has been about four moons since my apperentice ceremony and e,veryone was impressed with my progress, witch I took with pride. Flamepaw has chosen the life as a medicine cat, not surprised.

"Okay, you're going to the gatering." Wetwillow said as we were walking back to camp. _GREAT!_ I think.

When we arrived, Frostpaw, my best friend, came up to me.

"Hey, you going to the gathering cause I am." Frostpaw declared.

"Yep, is Icepaw going? I know Firepaw is." I ask.

"Yes, sadly." She purred "Geuss what. We are having our first assessments in two days!"

"That's wonderful." I purr and out of no where Flamepaw comes up.

"", I need your help to gather herbs. You too, Frostpaw." He states

I sigh "But we can't we are going to the gathering tonight we've got to rest that's where we were off to right now."

"That's fine." He says and walks away.

"Hey, Frostpaw want to share a mouse?" I ask.

"Yep, by the apprentice stump?" She asked.

"Sure." I answer

When we walked away we heard frantic foot steps near the entrance and I growl sending a warning to the elders and queens. Firepaw, Eaglefrost, Tigerleaf, and Reddew come rushing in.

"Jaystar!" Eaglefrost yowls

Jaystar rushes into the clearing, "What happened? Are you okay?" He asks.

Reddew answers with disgust, "A Shadowclan patrol tried to push our borders and said 'This is only a warning if you don't give us this land we will fight you for it.'"

"Let them try." Jaystar spat. "Lionclaw, orgainize a patrol. Make sure it's a battle patrol." He commanded to his deputy.

"Yes, sir." He replied, "I'll lead it with: Tigerleaf, Eaglefrost, Reddew, Wetwillow, Strippedtiger, Firepaw, Cinderpaw, and Icepaw." He says.

"What?! I want to go!" Frostpaw protests.

"I can't take all of my best fighters." He replies coolly.

She hisses. Icepaw walks up to and purred with sympathy. "Its alright. I'll tell you everything. Protect mom." He added

She nodded, "Okay." Was all she said. He turned to me.

"Want to share a mouse?" He asked.

"Can't I'm sharing one with Frostpaw." I reply

"Oh, okay." He answered quickly.

* * *

ME: I HOPED YOU LIKED THAT ONE! IT TOOK ME AWHILE


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Jaystar leaped beside Fallenstar, the Shadowclan leader. By the way she was glaring at him it was clear he had said something about the incident that occurred.

She was so busy listening to the others talk about who would be more likely to jump the highest she didn't notice Tigerleaf walk up to her.

"Hey, Cinderpaw." He greeted her warmly.

"Oh, hey, Tigerleaf." She replied sweetly.

"So whatcha doin?" He asked.

"Deciding who could jump the highest." She said

"Well that's easy, Hollystem of course." He commented

"Why her?" She asked

"Because she probably weighs lighter than the rest of us." He answered.

She looked into his bright green eyes until he looked away. Then Wetwillow came up.

"Hey, Cinderpaw, Tigerleaf." she greeted

"Hey." I mewed

"So what do you think about the borders being moved?" a new voice spoke behind them. It was, the most snobby apprentice, Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw, hi." Tigerleaf greeted, not one bit in a warmly way. I growled, though and Wetwillow gave me a warning glare.

"Don't growl at a warrior." he smirked.

"What?! You warrior!" I scoffed

"Ya, the new names Moonwhisker. What did you mean by that?" He asked

"Well, I could hold you down with one paw." I boasted

"Cinderpaw! Sit next to me!" Frostpaw mewed

"Kay. Moonwhisker until next time." I replied.

* * *

ME: Sorry that was short!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

"Cinderpaw, circle around and attack from that side take: Tigerleaf and Reddew." Lionclaw whispered

"But, I'm an apprentice!" I whispered back in disbleif

"Don't worry. If this goes well you will be receiveing your warrior name when we get back, along with your brother, Firepaw." He explained quitely

I looked at Tigerleaf, then Reddew. I said "Lets go." and they followed.

The Shadowclan warriors were so oblivious they didn't hear us when Tigerleaf stepped on a twig.

I looked for Lionclaws signal and finally he gave the signal and I jumped out of cover.

I leapt for the closest warrior I could find, which was Mothlight. She struck me with her paw claws unsheathed. It stung bad and I yowled with fury. She tried to hit me in the same spot but I was too fast for her and quickly slid under her belly and ran my claws through her soft belly fur. I flipped her on her back and pinned her. I deepened my claws in her pelt and sunk my teeth into her ear. She yowled with fury and pain mixed.

I let her up and she ran faster than a dog into the pines.

Tigerleaf was battling with Moonwhisker, Lionclaw and Wetwillow sent Stingfrost wailing in the woods and Firepaw was having trouble with Dewpaw.

I ran to flame colored brother to help him. Even though Dewpaw is younger than us he's massive.

Firepaw bit his ear and I went for his feet. He fell with a loud thud! Firepaw was faster than a rabbit on pinning him down. He bit his ear hard were he already bit before and Dewpaw yowled. He let him up and Dewpaw went whimpering in the woods.

The only warrior left was the Shadowclan deputy Dappleblaze. But fortunately she gave in hissing and spitting, but just backed into the pine trees.

We only relaxed when we knew for certain that they were defeated.

Lionclaw lifted his head and yowled our victory to Starclan.

* * *

Me: That was fun to write also I'll be excepting OC's and I'm making allegiances. So fun add the:

Name:

Description:

Rank:

Clan:

(The CLANS will be ThunderClan, Shadowclan, WindClan, and Riverclan.) Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Cinderpaw from this moment forward you will be known as Cinderblaze! Starclan honors your intelligence and strength! Firepaw from this moment forward you will be known as Fireblaze! Starclan honors your courage and loyalty. We welcome you both as warriors of ThunderClan!" Jaystar yowled.

"Fireblaze, Cinderblaze, Fireblaze, Cinderblaze!" The clan chanted, the loudest was Sweetpoppy who was howling to her mate in Starclan.

"Icepaw, you have fought well today, but you still have stuff to learn." He explained, " Tonight we feast!" He added proudly.

"Okay, I need Ravenfrost to lead a patrol with Poppystream, Dovetail, and Wetwillow. Remark the border with Shadowclan." Lionclaw told them.

3 days later...

"Hey, do you want to go hunting?" Fireblaze asked me.

"Sure, but let's eat first my belly thinks my throats been clawed out!" I replied.

I ate a plump wood mouse and Fireblaze had a nice and fat sparrow. Prey was plentiful, since it was New leaf. Sweetpoppy and her new mate, Sparrowwing, were expecting kits. She was going to be an older sister! Flamepaw came back from the moonpool with his medicine cat name, Flameleaf.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ya." I replied.

The forest was a beautiful green. The scents of prey were mouth watering.

I saw a rabbit eating cat mint and I made sure not to step on a twig and pounced instantly killing it. I gathered what was left of the cat mint. We made our way back to the camp and a stranger was being questioned by Jaystar.

**Me: HOPED YOU LIKED IT! =)=) #awesomeness**

**I need a medicine cat for Riverclan, Shadowclan, and WindClan! Also warriors and kits and apprentices. I have a deputy for Riverclan and Shadowclan already!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I still need more OC's so here's CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Cinderblaze don't fall for something you will regret._ A mysterious cat named, Brightpatch, warned and she woke in her den.

"Cinderblaze! What is wrong with you?!" Fireblaze hissed

"Oh, sorry." She apologized, but he fell back to sleep.

She managed to find her way out without stepping on anymore tails. The moon was a bright sliver in the sky. She just stared at it. After awhile she decided to go for a walk.

She found a nice little spot with trees blooming, but she could still see the moon, sky, and stars. She stayed there until she heard a noise "Ouch!" It shouted. _Wait! Am on WindClan territory?! _It was Whitetail, the deputy.

She raced into the nearest Bush, but of course it had thorns. She hissed and Whitetail growled "Who's there?" It was no use to hide it was her so she walked Into the small clearing.

**Whitetail pov**

After he asked a pretty she-cat walked out. She was gray with ginger patches. When she padded out she tripped on a vine.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed

"Who are you? What are you doing on WindClans territory?" He asked

"I'm Cinderblaze and I just went for a walk I didn't notice WindClans border." She replied.

He couldn't get the image of Cinderblaze out of his mind all day. He was the deputy for crying out loud he HAD to be loyal. But the more he thought it was like walking on thorns

**Cinderblaze pov**

She thought and thought about Whitetail. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She was so focused on her thoughts about Whitetail she ran straight into Icepaw.

"Icepaw! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. That was the other problem, Icepaw. She liked him, maybe even loved him. He was waving a paw at her.

"Cinderblaze, you in there!" He asked.

"Wh-, oh yes, sorry. Want to share prey?" She questioned.

"Oh, I can't I have an assessment." He replied.

"Okay. Frostpaw too?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered.

"Kay, good luck!" She meowed.

She went to the fresh-kill pile. Tigerleaf beckoned for her to join him. Another problem, Tigerleaf she liked him. He was nice, funny, smart, strong, brave. She didn't know what to do. Maybe she should ask her mom. Yes, Sweetpoppy would help.

For the rest of the day she went hunting and patrolling, watched the mentors with their apprentices. The sun was going down. She would take her mother on a walk and just ask.

* * *

Me: That was a big chapter, but I still need OC's. Please! I beg you review. Tell me if that was better! Please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read!**

**There is a poll on my profile page. It's about who should be Cinderblazes mate. The choices are:**

**Whitetail...**

**Icepaw...**

**Or**

**Tigerleaf... **

**Please vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cinderblaze pov

"Whitetail," I breathed his beautiful scent. He looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I gave him a look and he smiled.

"Whitetail, I love you... and I want to do this, mother said Follow my heart, that's what I'm doing." I explained. He purred and entwined our tails.

"When will we leave?" He asked. I knew my answer: tonight. Because I simply could not bear to say good-bye it was better this way.

"Tonight." I told him. He looked at me surprised.

"Now, are you sure about that? What about your mother and brothers." He said. I wanted to cry I would miss the so much. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't want to make you cry." He apologized.

"Your fine, Whitetail. I'll just miss them dearly." I replied. He had an understanding look.

"I know." He sighed. "Lets rest and hunt." He added.

Frostpaw pov...

We're is she!

"Sweetpoppy do you know where-" I was cut of by a loud shriek. "Invasion!" Icepaw yowled.

I jumped out if the nursery to get orders.

"Frostpaw, Icepaw, Tigerleaf, and Cinderblaze, guard the nursery!" Jaystar ordered.

"Wait! Where is Cinderblaze?" I questioned. No answer.

"Just go! She'll turn up soon!" He snapped.

A gray she-cat stalked up to us. Shadowclan, Mistyscar. I hiss, she turns to look at me with amusement.

"What's the pretty little she-cat going to do?" She taunted. I hissed again this time I slashed my claws down her face.

"That!" I returned. She yowled with anger. She whipped around and the last thing I saw was Mistyscar laughing, and it all went black.

Cinderblaze pov...

"Go home!" A cat screeched. I woke up.

"Whitetail! We must go!" I screeched. He was instantly alert.

"What!? Why?" He asked urgently.

"I have a feeling." I said. He sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here." He murmured.

"I have to, Whitetail. My clan needs me." With out a response I raced away to find my clan. Because something is wrong, the cat told me.


End file.
